1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to selecting and/or presenting content items based on the real-time context of a user client system. More particularly, methods and systems are provided for selecting certain aspects of the real-time context of a user client system on which to base selecting and/or presenting of content items.
2. The Relevant Technology
Currently, advertisements are selected and delivered to a client system based on the static state condition of the client system. Advertisement providers do not take into account a user's context. Furthermore, current advertising systems do not take into account any external factors outside of the existing page in which the advertisements are displayed. For example, in an instant messaging system, all of the participants in the instant messaging session are presented with the same advertisements. It would be advantageous to be able to present a user with content items that are personalized and tailored to the particular real-time context of that user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.